crystalclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Wild One
Welcome Hi, welcome to CrystalClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Crystalclan camp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bimmeh-boy (Talk) 12:15, June 28, 2010 'Ello Wiley! -steals profile and runs away with it- It's my profile now, so THERE! Supperz, dudette? -Frosty I would say the sky, but that's not true it's the celling. any ways nothing's up right now, just staring at a comp screen. The Wild One 19:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude thats gotta be boringBimmeh-boy 19:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it can be, but it lets me talk to people in England to so that's cool.The Wild One 19:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nods thoughtfully* So whats the Crystalclan gossp?Bimmeh-boy 20:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well you know the normal random stuff, Goldenbrair is pregnant with her and Deeps kits. I don't know I can't really think of much.The Wild One 20:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) G2G wiley soz talk to ya later or tomorow oh and please tell meh friends in crystalclan where to find me *puppy eyes* P-lease! I thought deep liked FW oh things r getting tooo cunfusilating! ah c ya later -poofs- K bye. I told viny where to find you I'll ask if he will pass on the link. As for the thing with Deep well it's complicated, FW broke up with Deep because 1. she was planning on doing it since she got together with him and 2 because she had always liked mudhawk and she found out that mudhawk liked her back so they became mates. Then Deep was looking for a mate he found one didn't really work out, so they broke up. Then Gingi broke up with Goldie so Deep got back together with Goldenbrair. So that's what happened except without the drama. Aww...I heard Bimmeh aint allowed on the site!Aww...And I made up an awsome plot too..CURSES!!!!DT said hi!I bet this will look freaky, considerin im new here...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 02:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Splash!! Soz darlin but I can chat with you here just dont swear or say anything inapropiat cause then I wont be able to talkto u here either. Jeesh Wildclaw why do things happen so quickly? do you get the feeling that Gingi and Deep are the same person? Its just its a bit coincdential that Gingi suddenly dumps Goldenbriar when Deep needs a mate? Bimmeh-boy 08:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I dont swear and I rarely call people names unless they make meh REALLY mad.Honestly bim, i think you and DT were good luck charms or sumthing!before you left the forums i always got up early.now im getting up around eleven o clock!but i keep getting a spammer on meh rps who calls me and dt names.I think he is well known.-Tangleclaw-, whos account got suspended so is now on a different account, but either way it annoys me...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 13:59, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Well...lol I know you don't Splash I iz just worried I'll get banned from this too and the only way I can comunicat would be through frosteh. btw can you talk to Shadowheart in Bloodclan and tell him to come here please? *puupy eyes* I need to tell her somit.Bimmeh-boy 16:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Course I will! Flyingwish is getting sick of me and my FFX and FFX-2 fever, but Viney is enjoing it!LOL!!! I've been having Viney go onto the tube of you to watch movie clips from FFX and FFX-2...lol...But I'll tell ya all about the plot when we start it, k?FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 18:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Told her!BAM!!!GOAL!!!!!!sry...playing blitzball...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 19:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ARAGH!!!!!! sry...Al Bhed team...They ALWAYS near kill me!Them and their invisible shts...-_-'But anyway, Dt is coming home tomorrow...-_-'there goes my sleeping spot and watching wat i wanna watch every day...FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hmm...Some reason I feel like writing the story of Splashpaw...I know most of it...Im so bored ill tell ya the plot i came up with!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 20:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I'm debating on weather or not to write a bio on Wildclaw. Im dying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!or a m i?Hmmmm....*thinks hard*FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 02:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) And I'm a warewolf!!!!!The Wild One 03:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) A werewolf?Well guess what?!?!IM AN AL BHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!Mua doth be Rikku!!!!!!or was it Yuna or Lenne...*thinks hard again*Hmmmmmm...Ill go with Rikku...I am the innocent, adorable, sweet, random Rikku! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 03:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) AHHHHHH!!!! so scary!The Wild One 03:54, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *throws Al Bhed grenade at Werewolf* Werewolf looses 1000 life points! Rikku summons machina! Machina attacks Werewolf! Werewolf looses 99999 life points! OVERKILL!!!! *da da da da da da da da dun!!!!*Rikku wins!!!!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 04:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Rikku here!Anyone copy?Over!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow someone is bored! BIMMEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Whats yer status!Over!FinalFantasyXnX-2FreakSplash 16:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Status = confuzeledBimmeh-boy 10:12, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Skyclan's Destiny is AWESOME Billystorm is awesome and I love/hate Sharpclaw. The Wild One 04:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Have you read the whole book? I've only read the little bit on Harpers collins wensite thingy but i think Billystorm rocks!Make something idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot! 13:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep I've read the whole bookThe Wild One 17:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Just playing around with siggys pay no attention to this Wildclaw Argg how do you get it to work I haz no idea wiley..good luck with that.